La tormenta y el rayo
by vigigraz
Summary: Porque ellos eran eso. Estaban destinados a encontrarse, a unirse, a completarse. Al igual que el relámpago y la lluvia, justo como la tormenta y el rayo. Serie de oneshots MelloxHalle. Pueden tener o no relación uno con el otro, y pueden tratarse de su vida antes o después de Death Note.
1. Siempre preferían no hacerlo

**Editado 20/12/2017**

* * *

 **Esta serie de oneshots pueden incluir a diversos personajes (L, Near, Matt) además de los que involucran esta pareja. Y pienso hacer algo así para Misa y L en un futuro espero cercano.**

 **Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _ **"Así que... estás con vida"**_

 _ **\- Halle Linder.**_

* * *

:- No puedo evitar notar lo hermosa que te encuentras esta noche.- la rubia no tuvo que si quiera voltear para darse cuenta de quien se trataba; lo habían buscado durante meses.- Mira, la verdad es que intente resistirme, pero no me dejas más opción. Tengo que invitarte una copa.

Tratando de evitar el urgente impulso de negarse, la rubia se dio vuelta y miró al hombre a los ojos con una de sus mejores sonrisas. No era tan difícil; casi toda su adolescencia la había pasado al lado de tontas que no hacían nada más que babear por los chicos del equipo de softball. Ella había aprendido esas miradas en un dos por tres.- Por supuesto, pero deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado, ¿no crees?

El asintió, con una gran sonrisa que reflejaba sus intenciones sucias. A Halle no le sorprendía. La mayoría de los hombres que conocía eran transparentes, y se daba cuenta a los cinco minutos cuando alguno quería algo más que hablar. Bueno, con este lo supo en un dos por tres.

Ojos azules, cabello negro bien peinado y sonrisa ganadora, cualquiera pensaría que era un galán, un magnate. Y la verdad, no estaban tan equivocados. Sin embargo, Halle y el pequeño grupo con el que ella trabajaba, sabían perfectamente las diferencias que existían entre Stewart Balanser y un empresario millonario normal:

El primero era todavía más hijo de perra.

Acusado de narcotráfico, homicidio, violación y abuso, era uno de los peores criminales encubiertos, obviamente, que existían. Y la CIA venía buscándolo, y buscando como arrestarlo, por al menos tres años.

Sin embargo, y gracias a su preciada fortuna, nunca fue condenado, nunca fue juzgado si quiera, y eso llevó a que Halle Linder estuviera allí presente. Claro que desde que comenzó a trabajar en el caso Kira esos pequeños asuntos habían quedado de lado. Pero, al encontrar una pequeña pista sobre su paradero, Near le había dado el permiso de terminar con aquel trabajo atrasado.

Por esa razón, la rubia se encontraba en ese momento tomando un Martini con ese asqueroso animal, como si fuese su cita de la noche.

:- Sabes, esta casa es de un gran amigo mío…- dijo, y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la rubia. Ella ocultó su asco, y soltó una risita.- Podemos dar un recorrido. Si lo deseas…

 _Por favor hombres, renueven sus líneas_.- pensó, mientras rodaba los ojos mentalmente. Pero en su rostro ella mostró una sonrisa cómplice y asintió. Muy bien, si seguían así, su plan saldría a la perfección. Solo tenía que lograr estar a solas con él.

Lo cual, la verdad, no una tarea muy difícil.

Caminaron y caminaron, hasta que en el segundo piso, lejos de la gente, él frenó, y acorraló a la rubia contra la pared. Agradecía mucho haber tomado clases de actuación cuando era pequeña, ya que si no, jamás podría haber ocultado sus deseos de estrangularlo.- Esta es mi habitación, ¿qué te parece si nos concentramos en ella de ahora en más…?- le susurró al oído mientras la rubia respiraba hondo.

Miró al repugnante hombre a los ojos, y asintió, con otra sonrisa. Él comenzó a mover la mano por su cintura, pasándola por la tela del vestido que llevaba puesto, y cuando iba a acercarse a su boca, Halle no pudo resistirse mas:

:- Balanser… pon las manos donde pueda verlas antes de que te las rompa.- él se quedó quieto al instante, congelado, y luego de entender lo que sucedía, retrocedió rápidamente, y miró por el corredor. No había nadie.- Ya déjalo, Stewart; se terminó. Ahora, las manos arriba.

La rubia no podía explicar la clase de satisfacción que sintió al ver la cara de preocupación de Balanser al darse cuenta de que ella sabía su verdadera identidad. _Si tuviese una cámara…_

Al ver que este no reaccionaba, golpeó su estómago con fuerza, como pudo, y le exigió que pusiese las manos en alto. Él lo hizo, y justo cuando estaba a punto de sacar las esposas de su bolso, ocurrió algo que no había tenido en cuenta, y que la verdad, había arruinado su plan.

Balanser se defendió. Antes de que Halle sacara las esposas, este se levantó del suelo, y la acorraló contra la pared, de nuevo.

Salvo que esta vez él no quería seducirla, iba por algo un poco más extremo. O al menos, eso es lo que la rubia percibió cuando sintió el fuerte agarre en sus muñecas y su cara de desesperación.

Mientras balbuceaba cosas, Halle se dedicó a pensar en cómo demonios iba a salir de aquella situación. Tenía que defenderse, pero en cuerpo a cuerpo no saldría victoriosa. Él era mucho más fuerte que ella. Además, el arma se encontraba en su maldito bolso. Al igual que su celular.

:- Suéltame.- dijo, como si eso fue a solucionar las cosas. La verdad, la rubia iba de mal en peor, y ya no tenía la menor idea de que hacer. No había nadie en los corredores, así que gritar por ayuda sería completamente inútil.

Se había mandado sola a la boca del repulsivo lobo.

 _Bien hecho Halle, mereces un ascenso; buen trabajo_.- trató de decirse, para evitar entrar en crisis al sentir como el maldito le devolvía el golpe en el estómago. Halle lo pateó, pero eso no sirvió para debilitar su agarre, y solo logró enfurecerlo más.

:- Así que planeabas arrestarme, eh… sucia ramera.- Halle se retorció, Stewart se acercó lo más que pudo y volvió a susurrarle.- Pues sabes que, tengo una mejor idea. ¿Por qué no terminamos lo que íbamos a hacer antes de que salieses con esas tonterías?, ¿te parece?

La expresión de Halle se trasformó, mientras maldijo por dentro. ¿Cómo paso de tener la situación bajo control a estar a punto de ser forzada a tener relaciones con este enfermo? La verdad, la vida era demasiado agridulce. Miremos el caso del asesino/supuesto dios Kira, por ejemplo…

Una sacudida la trajo a la realidad, y decidió dejar ese asunto para otro día. Tenía que salir de allí, y rápido. Tal vez, si dejaba que la llevara a la habitación, podría distraerlo, y escapar. Luego traería algún refuerzo y haría que lo arresten de una vez por todas. O si no, podía despacio agarrar su bolso y…

El sonido del seguro de un arma siendo quitado hizo que ambos se quedaran en estado de shock.-Date vuelta y no te muevas, o te juro que tu cabeza vuela en este mismo instante.

Halle no podía creerlo, tenía que haber oído mal. Despacio, Balanser se dio vuelta, y entonces ella pudo verlo. No estaba equivocada. Era _él_.

Mordiendo una barra de chocolate, Mello esperó a que Balanser se pusiera en el piso, y entonces miró a la rubia. Con un movimiento de cabeza, le indico fácilmente lo que tenía que hacer.

Halle asintió, y con una pequeña sonrisa, golpeó al maldito en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Luego de eso, tomo las esposas de su bolso, y dejándolo inmóvil, le mandó un mensaje a Near. Había conseguido capturarlo.

La rubia respiró hondo, y al terminar, miró al chico que ya había guardado su arma en algún lugar de su cuerpo, la verdad es que Halle no sabía dónde demonios podría entrar esa arma en ropa tan ajustada, pero de alguna manera, lo hacía.

:- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?- fue lo primero que la rubia se le ocurrió preguntar. Lo último que había sabido de Mello, era que había huido de un edificio en llamas. Y ni siquiera sabía si era o no verdad, solo eran suposiciones de Near y del falso L.

El rubio se retiró la capucha que envolvía su cabeza, y ahí es donde Halle notó que el accidente lo había dejado marcado. Literalmente. Una cicatriz decoraba todo el lado derecho de su rostro, resaltando sus ojos azules, y su cabello antes bien peinado, ahora estaba desordenado y medio chamuscado.

Estaba bastante diferente desde la última vez que lo vio.-Te seguí, obviamente. Aun necesito que me envíes información de Near. Y tienes que ser más cautelosa, no pueden sospechar, ni siquiera tienen por qué pensar que sigo con vida.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos, y pensó con ironía que Mello ya no tenía control sobre ella.- Sabes que con solo apretar un botón, la SPK estaría aquí antes de que pudieses escapar. Ya no tienes la Death Note, Mello. No tienes con…

El rubio la apuntó con el arma, haciendo que la mujer se quedara a media frase. Entendía el mensaje, pero aun así no le creía.- No vas a matarme. Ambos lo sabemos.

:- No si me eres útil.- Halle no pudo evitar notar como no solo la apariencia y las ropas de Mello habían cambiado, sino también su actitud. Ya no poseía esa especie de sarcasmo que usaba para molestarla. Era más… ni siquiera podía decirlo. Pero Mello parecía ser más adulto.

:- ¿Qué?- exclamó él, al ver que la rubia no dejaba de mirarlo. Ella negó con la cabeza, la situación volviéndose un tanto incomoda. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, no tenían de qué.

En realidad si, si tenían, pero preferían no hacerlo.

Siempre preferían no hacerlo.

:- Bien.- dijo ella, por fin.- Los refuerzos para arrestar a esta basura estarán aquí en cualquier momento, así que si quieres escaparte, es mejor que lo hagas ahora.

El pareció no escucharla, así que Halle lo repitió. Sin embargo, la cortó, diciendo algo que ella jamás pensó escuchar en su vida; proviniendo de Mello:

:- Gracias, Linder.

Abrió los ojos como platos, y miró al niño, no tan niño ahora, mientras se ponía la capucha negra, y desaparecía por el corredor. Minutos después, su celular sonó. Los refuerzos habían llegado.


	2. De olvidos no hablemos (drabble)

**Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _ **"El amor nace del recuerdo, vive de la inteligencia y muere por olvido"**_

 _ **\- Ramón Llull.**_

* * *

 **De olvidos no hablemos**

* * *

 _No somos nada_.- pensó, mientras giraba la llave en la puerta de su departamento.- _Él no significa nada._

Entonces, ¿Por qué le estaba costando tanto dejarlo ir?

Sabía, supo, desde el primer momento en que lo vio; desde la vez que apareció sin ser llamado, desde que irrumpió, desde que la dejó sintiéndose indefensa (lo cual sucedía cada muerte de Obispo) y encarcelada entre dos bandos… supo, que ese adolescente, ese chico que procuraba ser alguien mayor, y fuerte, era alguien muy peligroso.

Demasiado impredecible. Demasiado inaccesible.

Problemas.

Lo supo, aun cuando comenzaron con aquel sutil juego, aquellas charlas triviales; aquellas amenazas involuntarias e inconclusas. Lo supo, aun cuando lo veía apuntándole con aquella arma, con la excusa de tener su nombre verdadero para escribirlo en la libreta.

Porque sabía, muy en el fondo sabía, que el chico vestido de cuero no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Lo supo, luego de compartir aquel placer indebido, prohibido. Aquello que había logrado dejarla sintiéndose sucia; hasta patética. Teniendo el doble de edad, se había dado el lujo de estar con él: un niño, un asesino; el enemigo.

Pero… ¿Qué acaso él y Near no habían tenido el mismo objetivo, después de todo?

Ella le había dicho una vez, que no estaba del lado de ninguno de los dos. Lo único que había querido, era atrapar a Kira.

Y así lo hizo.

Un leve recuerdo de sus manos sobre su piel, su boca; aquel sabor a chocolate y a muerte, a tragedia, le volvió a llenar la cabeza al mirar dentro de su habitación. Las noches que había pasado allí; los daños que ella había ayudado a reparar. A unir las piezas una vez más.

Porque Mello, después de todo, había sido eso para ella: un acertijo, un enigma.

Había intentado, de verdad lo había hecho. Pero aun así…

 _No. No significa nada_.- se dijo, una vez que tomó la pastilla y se metió en la cama.

Aquellos zafiros celestes; amenazantes, fríos, y a su vez encantadores, se le hicieron presente en el medio de su mente.

 _Lo lamento._

Y, en verdad, lo hacía.

Lamentaba no haber podido salvarlo.

Lamentaba... no haber tenido un poco más.

* * *

 **Un pequeño drabble que pensé luego de leer un poco de MelloxHalle, hace mucho que no escribía de esta pareja.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de comentar.**

 **-Vigigraz**


	3. 9 de Octubre

**Death Note no me pertenece, como tampoco el título para este oneshot.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: leve lime implicado. Y spoilers hasta el capítulo treinta y cinco de la serie.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

" _ **Nunca tuvimos, ah. Nunca quisimos, ah. Una clase normal de amor"**_

 _ **\- Tove Lo (9th of October)**_

* * *

 ** _9 de Octubre_**

* * *

 _Tiene bonitos ojos._

Eso es lo que piensa, la primera vez que la ve.

Aquella noche nublada y solitaria, en donde irrumpió sin permiso y sin ser llamado, en su departamento.

La esperó, sentado, observando todo a su alrededor. Los muebles, los cuadros, las fotos...

Había una mancha de moho formándose en la parte izquierda del techo, y platos sucios en la mesa de la cocina.

Fue lo suficientemente educado como para no servirse nada.

No hasta que ella llegara, por lo menos.

Y es cuando la ve entrar, congelarse y mirarlo (analizarlo), que no puede evitar sonreír.

Con malicia, claro está. Pero una sonrisa de todos modos.

Porque no es el color (aunque no recuerda haber visto unos ojos así en toda su corta vida) lo que lo deslumbra. Sino el _cómo_ lo observa. Porque su cuerpo podía no moverse, su expresión ser neutral (aún más que la de _él, su jefe_ ) pero lo que lograba delatarla eran aquellas luces amarillentas.

Gélida pero pasional; buscaba provocarlo.

Y Mello sonrió de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que le apuntaba con aquella pistola que ahora ya formaba parte de su cuerpo.

Mientras que la otra arma menos obvia y más letal, yacía encima de su mesa de café.

.-.-.

Nadie lo había tomado por el tipo observador.

Ni Near, ni Matt, ni siquiera Roger o Wammy.

(Aunque estaba seguro de que L, en el fondo, _alguna vez_ lo había hecho)

(Por algo había sido elegido como su sucesor, ¿no?)

Y es por eso, que logró sorprenderla la noche en la que le hizo esa pregunta:

 _:- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?_

Porque, a pesar de ser una persona observadora, social, manipuladora y hasta espeluznante, seguía teniendo los peores modales. Habidos, y por haber.

(Era el líder de la mafia... un psicópata despreciable)

Halle se estremeció, pero no tardó en mirarlo de la misma manera que lo había hecho durante esas cinco semanas. El rubio sonrió.

:- ¿Por qué _debería_ ocurrirme algo?

 _Oh y que mala mentirosa era._

A veces se preguntaba si Near sabía lo que hacían. Si al menos tenía alguna sospecha de que Linder era una doble agente (gracias a su servidor) y que era él, Mello, quien se encontraba detrás de toda aquella artimaña.

 _Si depende de su_ habilidad _para ocultar la verdad…_

:- Me miras diferente.

Y ahí estaba.

Tuvo que reprimir la risa al ver la expresión que se hizo presente en el rostro de la mujer. Pero, al ser ella, un mili segundo después, cualquier rastro que hubiese dado pie a una fotografía había desaparecido.

:- No sé de qué hablas.

Pero Mello no presionó.

Después de todo, ella no se miraba al espejo cada vez que él venía a recolectar la tan preciada información. No podía saber con seguridad si Halle era consiente o no, del cambio que habían sufrido sus ojos; su mirada.

Pero él, siendo quien era (sucesor de _L_ , _por un demonio_ ), lo había notado fácilmente.

Vio como repetía aquel acto, sirviendo café en una taza de la que ella no bebería, y sonrió.

 _Lo sabía._

Solo que era demasiado cobarde (o inteligente) como para admitírselo.

Al igual que él.

.-.-.-.

:- ¿Te sientes bien?

Ahora, Mihael Keehl no era (ni fue) una persona a la que le fascinaran las sorpresas. No cuando tenía a Kira, la ley, el maldito SPK y al segundo (falso) L, detrás de él.

Andando con un nudo al cuello, y esperando impacientemente a quien se dignara a colgarlo del todo.

Gracias a todo eso no podía darse el lujo de esperar a que lo sorprendan. No.

Si bien era una persona que se lucia por su… _espontaneidad_ y (en algunos casos) impulsividad, siempre pensaba todo por adelantado.

Por lo que aquel arrebato por parte de Linder (si bien era algo tan trivial como una simple pregunta, ambos sentados en su sofá, la televisión encendida) había logrado que una especie de escalofrió le recorriese todo el cuerpo semi quemado.

Sumado a ese tono sarcástico y la sonrisa en los labios de…

¿Por qué demonios tuvo que dejar que le quitaran el cuaderno?

 _Es demasiado testaruda como para sentirse intimidada por algo tan simple como un arma. Maldita h-_

Estaba irritado (para variar), pero no respondió. Aunque no se le escapó la manera en que lo observó antes de retirarse a su habitación.

La estaba tratando diferente, lo sabía. El problema era que _ella_ lo notaba.

Maldijo, para luego tomar sus pocas pertenencias y salir de allí.

Con un portazo, obviamente.

.-.-.-.-.

La noche en la que oye gemir su nombre (bueno, su sobrenombre) cree ver una pizca de aquella interesante e ilegible mirada una vez más.

Pero luego, ya no está.

Y sonríe. Por lo absurdo de la situación, porque ella está en su contra, porque trabaja para y con su enemigo, porque tiene casi el doble de edad, y porque…

Y, sin embargo…

La imagina. Imagina lo que haría si no estuviese ahí. Si no estuviese enredada en las sabanas con un asesino. Su rosario colgándole del cuello, adornandándole pecho. La boca de Mello recorriendo…

Estaría comprometida. Se vestiría con ceda, cenaría todos los viernes en un restaurante elegante, y viajaría cada año a diferentes partes del mundo.

Escucharía Mozart con él, y leerían juntos. Quizás hasta estarían planeando cuando podrían… si es que había una habitación para un…

Pero niega con la cabeza. Porque si bien podría pasársela pensando en lo que hubiese sido (de su vida, o de la de ella) él está _allí_.

Y, aunque sean más que diferentes, _ella_ está allí también.

Linder (Halle) lo mira, realmente lo mira, y le sonríe.

Y Mello sabe que cayó, (fuertemente), pero no dice nada.

Por primera vez, no tenía nada que decir.

.-.-

El día en que habla con ella por última vez, no puede evitar sentirse un tanto… deprimido.

Porque sabe, muy dentro suyo sabe que aquello que está haciendo va a dañarla, y mucho.

Y, por un instante, vuelve a preguntarse que sería si Kira no… o si su rivalidad con Near…

Pero no.

Porque la realidad es la realidad, y en su mente ya no cabía lugar para las fantasías.

Piensa, antes de salir a la guerra, en aquellos ojos.

Y cae en la conclusión de que, jamás, nunca en sus veinte años de vida, había visto unos de ese color.

* * *

 **No se olviden de comentar.**

 **\- Vigigraz.**


End file.
